Geo's 6th Movie
Geo's 6th Movie is a 2013 American computer-animated 3D action comedy film and the sixth film of the Geo's World film series. It was directed by Geo G. The film was originally planned to be released in theaters on September 14, 2012, but was changed to July 28, 2013, June 21, 2013 and finally to May 3, 2013. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Geo G. as Geo Guy, Toon Link *Jessica Biel as Geo Girl *Tom Kenny as Green Bob, Galvin Sanucowki *Sammy Jam as Coraline *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo *John Ratzenberger as Dr. PBS *Moises Arias as Antonio *Seann William Scott as Gree Guy and Pingux2012 *Bobby Herman as Gum *Tara Strong as Sam *Wallace Shawn as Mr. Noso *Michael Yarmush as Arthur Timothy Read *Oliver Grainger as D.W. Read *Bruce Dinsmore as Binky Barnes and David Read *Danil Brochu as Buster Baxter *Jodie Resther as Francine Frensky *Sonja Ball as Jane Read *Joanna Noyes as Grandma Thora *Tracy Braunstein as Katy Read Note: Lisa Simpson appears, but Yeardley Smith recorded no lines for her. Production Geo G. confirmed in 2010 that there would be an additional sequel to Geo's 1st Movie, Geo's 2nd Movie, Geo's 3rd Movie, Geo's 4th Movie and Geo's 5th Movie. Geo stated, "There is at least one more chapter. We ultimately want to see the characters make it back to going on a huge odyssey." At the Television Critics Association press tour in January 2011, Geo was asked if there would be a sixth film in the series. He replied, "Yes, we are making a Geo's 6th Movie now, and it will be out in the fall of 2012." The film was originally set to be released on September 14, 2012, but it was pushed to July 28, 2013, then it was pushed to June 21, 2013, and finally released on May 3, 2013 to avoid competition with Monsters University. In November 2012, it was reported that Pingux2012 will be the main antagonist of the film. Marketing Taglines *Saving the world will be hard. *The Geo's World saga continues Trailers A teaser trailer was released on May 30, 2012 and was attatched to the films Brave, Ice Age: Continental Drift, and Diary of A Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. '' Two more trailers were produced, with the first being released on November 2, 2012 and the second being released on March 19, 2013. Release Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Columbia Pictures, the film was scheduled to be released in theaters on July 28, 2013. but it was pushed back to June 21, 2013, and finally released on May 3, 2013 to avoid competition with ''Monsters University. Soundtrack Coming soon! Spin-off On September 2011, Disney and Pixar announced a spin-off film to Geo's World, focusing on Geo's friends. It was confirmed on May 2, 2012 that it will be released sometime in 2014. On September 2012, Disney announced new title for the film – Geo's Friends and on November 2012, It is set to be released on November 28, 2014. Sequel In 2012, Geo G. said "There are 9 films of Geo's World and now here's the 7th film of my collection, Geo Guy will fight another Geo Guy". Gallery Posters geos-sixth-movie-logo.jpg|Teaser Logo 1 20130324204828!Geos6movie.jpg|Teaser Poster Geos6movie.jpg|Teaser Poster with a June 2013 release date Screenshots Coming soon! Trivia *Originally, the film was going to based on Greeny Phatom the Movie 3, but it was scrapped. *Little Guy didn't appear during the film. *This is the second Geo's World film to not released in December, the first one being Geo's 4th Movie. *This is also the fourth Geo's World film to be filmed in 2:39:1 aspect ratio after Geo's 3rd Movie, Geo's 4th Movie and Geo's 5th Movie. Category:Films